Off the Charts
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Derek decides to have a little chat with Truman about...Casey? ONESHOT.


Off The Charts

**Off The Charts**

_A/N: So the hurricane hit last night around 3am. We've been without power since then and I am experiencing fanfiction withdraws. Last night before the storm, I watched "6 ½" air on Disney and there just wasn't enough Dasey in it in my opinion. That is exactly why I am sitting here with my pen and paper in hand. I will type this up once we have regained power. Luckily, we only lost a few tree branches. No one was hurt where I live but we have a creeper running around our neighborhood looking to loot. Anyways, keep those who were not quite as lucky as us in your thoughts and prayers. I won't take up any more of your time boring you so let's get started. I don't own Life With Derek by the way. _

"Hey!" Derek Venturi called after the boy a few feet ahead of him in the halls, "Truman!"

"Oh please," the boy, Truman, replied with a roll of his eyes, "You again? Look, pal, how many times do I hafta say it…"

"Look, _pal_," Derek mimicked, "We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Yeah well _I_ have lots to say to _you_. First off, you told me you liked Casey, right?"

"Casey?"

"Yeah, Casey McDonald. The girl you gave a 6 ½."

"6 3/4 ," Truman was quick to correct, "And I believe her name is Carrie."

"It's _Casey_, Truman. Casey Marie McDonald."

"And?" Truman crossed his arms over his chest, "What's your point."

"I just want to know why you'd ever be attracted to a girl like her," Derek answered casually.

"Easy," Truman smirked, "She's got a great Jane Fonda on her."

"So basically you're telling me that she's a piece of ass and that's why you like her?"

"Yup," Truman replied as if Derek was a complete waste of his time.

"So you don't care that she has never scored below a B in her life; you don't care that her favorite color is blue not pink unless she's wearing it even though blue brings out her eyes; you don't care that her favorite movie is Cinderella; you don't care that her favorite song is Once Upon a Dream, you don't care that she prefers guys like the Phantom and the Joker over guys like Roul and Batman; you don't care that she can't stand horror movies; you don't care that her favorite food is fettuccini; you don't care that her favorite book is Sisters of the White Cave; you don't care that she cries during Lion King and Air Bud…"

"Alright!" Truman held up his hands as if in surrender, "Just. Stop. Okay?"

"Only if you tell me one thing."

"Whatever."

"Do you even care about any of that?"

"Honestly?" Truman asked, "No."

"Well I do," Derek replied and before neither he nor Truman knew what was happening, Derek's fist collided with Truman's nose.

"Dude!" Truman staggered back.

"Oh, and FYI, Truman, if your rating system was anywhere near accurate, you would know Casey would be off the charts."

Derek smirked and walked down the hall leaving Truman leaning against a locker in complete and utter shock. In all honesty, so was Derek. Had he really just done that? Had he really stood up for Casey – Casey of all people! Had he really just punched a guy for her? Derek ran a hand through his already messy hair and tried to calm down. It had been after school and no one had been around to see. No one would ever have to know…

"There you are!" Casey cried as she hurried up to Derek just moments after he walked out the doors of the school, "You're ten minutes late! I've been sitting here waiting for you for ten minutes, Derek, _ten minutes_!"

"Not now, Case," Derek growled as he pushed past her.

"_Excuse me_?" Casey raised an eyebrow before running up next to him, "What's wrong, Derek. What happened?"

"Look, I kind of…never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I…I kind of punched someone, Casey," Derek answered slowly.

"_You_ punched someone!"

"Keep in down, alright?"

"Who did you punch?" Casey asked, suddenly overcome with excitement and nerves.

"It doesn't matter."

"Der-ek! Tell me!"

"Case, it's no big deal. Really."

"Derek, even _you_ hate fights. You'd never hit someone unless it was important. Now, what happened?"

"Alright, I punched Truman. Happy?"

"_Truman_?" Casey's eyes widened, "Why?"

"He said some things I wasn't happy about."

"What did he say?"

"Just some things and I couldn't just stand there and let him say things like that. Especially about a girl I like."

"She's lucky, you know," Casey said with a smile.

"Who?" Derek answered hopefully.

"Sally. She's lucky to have a boy friend like you."

"Yeah," Derek's voice faltered a bit, "Yeah, she is."


End file.
